


X-MEN Imagines

by MyFantasticImagines1



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Post - X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), Post X-Men: First Class, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFantasticImagines1/pseuds/MyFantasticImagines1





	X-MEN Imagines

Warnings: None  
Request: "I wonder if you know how amazing you are." "You leave me breathless." "You didn't even try but you've stolen my heart and I don't want it back." Hank Mccoy imagine, please

You were in heaven; your body cuddled close to your boyfriend, Hank. The soft buzz of music hums through the radio as you held his hand. It was one of the very few lazy mornings the two of you had. "I wonder if you know how amazing you are." He blushed at your loving remark as you softly pressed your lips against the top of his hand. Climbing up on top of Hank, your legs were on both sides of his waist.

Your beautiful orbs of (e/c) eyes looked deeply into his eyes as if he was the most beautiful man you've ever laid your eyes on. The relationship the two of you have is special; the happiness that the two of you have for each other was something people could only aspire to have. Both of your soft hands touched the sides of Hank's face; gently pressing your plump lips to his. "You leave me breathless." Hank whispered affectionately as his arms snaked around your hips.

Time itself stopped as the two of you enjoyed each others company. Laying your head on Hank's chest, the soft thumping of his heart was heard against your ear as he softly played with your smooth locks of (h/c) hair. "How did I get someone as perfect as you to love me?" It was your turn to blush as he continued. "I don't deserve to have your love." Moving your head to look at him, you respond. "Don't ever say that. Hank, I love you for you. You could look like anything and I will love you the same as I do now." You kissed his blue cheek softly.

Guiding one of his hands to where your heart is, you continued. " Do you feel that? That's what you have, my heart. You didn't even try but you've stolen my heart and I don't want it back" You kissed his lips with such a love and passion that it took Hank's breath away for a brief second. Unnoticed to you, Hank slid a small ring onto your smaller finger while you were kissing him. As you pulled away from the kiss, he smirked softly. "If thats the case, then look at your hand"

Looking down to your hand, you gasp softly as you begin to feel your eyes begin to water. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Being your boyfriend has made me the happiest man alive. Will you make me even happier by becoming Mrs. Mccoy?" You nodded eagerly as you cried tears of happiness.


End file.
